robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Producer Interference
Can anyone list any times where they believe the producers of the show (possible via the drivers of the house robots, or the judges) interfered in the results of battles in order to get a more favourable outcome? For one example, there is no way that Killalot had any right to pit Killertron in the Mayhem, but I believe they did so to get the robot they considered better, Splinter, in the Annihilator. Splinter was losing that battle. I also believe that putting Chaos 2 against Steg 2 and giving the judges decision to Dominator 2 instead of Firestorm 2 was a plot to get different Grand Finalists. Any other ideas? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:22, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Maybe the Series 5 Heat with Hypnodisc and Atomic. Usually the 2 seeds don't meet until the heat final, maybe they thought Bulldog Breed would beat Hypno or Atomic easily. :Chaos 2 vs S.M.I.D.S.Y was a more blatant example; if it were the higher-seeded machine stuck on the wall, I guarantee that Refbot would have freed it, and then counted out the one who'd turned turtle. :And this one's just going out on a limb, but I think that the second All-Stars championship was designed to put as much distance as possible between Razer and Tornado in order to prevent another Razer vs Tornado battle. What tips me off is that there were 3 grand finalists in one heat, and only one in the other. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:14, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::I don't see why they would've put Hypno-Disc and Atomic 2 together for that reason. Hypno-Disc could have defeated Bulldog Breed and then Atomic 2 in the final. It would have not made a difference. ::Another one is the producers putting Wheely Big Cheese through instead of Suicidal Tendencies; they believed it was the more interesting robot. ::Firestorm 2 vs the Morgue is another example of the same thing. A robot in the pit, but the tiny loopholes were exploited enough to put the more interesting robot through. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::Correction, the judges sent through the robot that was mobile. Morgue was pitted (technically) and Suicidal Tendencies had broken down. Nothing to do with the producers at all. CBFan 08:30, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, but I doubt they would have been so technical about it had it been the other way around. Suicidal Tendencies had only broken down on one side before Wheely Big Cheese went in the pit, so it doesnt really count as fully immobile, and The Morgue was hardly pitted, but of course the producers would rather send through a seed than the robot who had already been eliminated once. If there is a technicality that will allow them to put through another robot, they use it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::If that had been the case, then surely they would have let Gemini (the seeded, one-of-a-kind robot who I get the impression the producers WANTED to fight Chaos 2) win its final against Tornado (the outside-rookie). It didn't, so I'm guessing it's reinforced rules rather than producer interference. As for The Morgue...well, I'm sorry, but it was pitted. If it can't escape from the pit, it's a pitting. CBFan 11:41, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not if there was a no loophole they could exploit. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::My final one is the blatantly obvious favouritism of Mortis. Napalm had beaten Mortis, but the producers gave them another try because they prefer Mortis. Their excuse was that technical failures unfairly affected them, but did Panzer get another shot? Did Plunderstorm get another try? No. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, and how about Hypnodisc vs Dominator 2? When Dominator 2 was clearly going on just one wheel, and instead of counting it out, they let the clock run out. I'm guessing they did this in hopes that Dominator would make a comeback because they didn't want the same Grand Fianlist three years straight. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, especially after such a boring performance in the Semis. How about Behemoth vs Razer in All-Stars of Extreme 1. Despite Behemoth having immobilised Razer for at least 30 seconds, they let time run down and gave the win to Razer. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::It looks to me as if Behemoth held Razer under its scoop against the wall for a while in that fight, hence explaining why it wasn't counted out. But speaking of Behemoth, there are a couple of occasions that spring to mind. :::Series 3 Heat B Final- Behemoth flipped Pitbull, but Dead Metal righted it. The arena floor spike flipped over Behemoth and Dead Metal attacked it. ::::Was it really unfair, though? I thought it was, but one eagle-eyed observer noticed that, right before Behemoth flipped Pitbull, Dead Metal actually pushed Pitbull onto Behemoth. The thing was, Pitbull wasn't anywhere near his CPZ at the time. Maybe they saw this as interference and righted Pitbull as a way to correct their mistakes. CBFan 09:56, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Extreme 2 Iron Maidens- Behemoth flipped over Chompalot, then Shunt righted it. Shunt then hacked into Behemoth until its power link popped out. :::ManUCrazy 22:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Another Behemoth vs Razer in the first world championship, Razer was immobilised on the flame pit then Dead Metal helped right it. My theory is that the producers didn't want Razer losing out at another chance of "glory" Llamaman201 (talk) 19:51, 20 July 2009 (UTC) On the Storm team's website, they talk about how the producers didn't approve of their "boring" design, and about several times that they blatantly interfered with Storm 2's progress: After Storm 2 pitted Firestorm, the producers argued that Storm 2 hadn't used its lifting arm at all during the battle, thus breaking the rule that every robot must have an active weapon, as as such, should be disqualified. (I was floored when I read that I seem to recall Jayne loudly calling UFO "a weaponless robot" in its opening match, but it somehow was still allowed to progress) Thankfully, the producers were overruled. During the match against Tornado, Refbot pushed the pit release, and Storm 2 pushed Tornado into the pit. The pit was then raised so that Tornado could escape, and the fight continued to the end, as you saw on TV. Finally, there was that controversial judges' decision in the Grand Final. As you know, Typhoon broke the wall, so they allowed it to get it up to full spinning speed before resuming the fight. What you didn't see was that Typhoon's weapon system was not working at first, so the producers allowed them to get it working again in the interim, thus negating most of the damage it had suffered. This was not brought up when the judges were making the decision. In addition, Typhoon lost a couple drive belts during the fight, however Storm 2 somehow scored zero points on damage. The audience booed the judges' decision so loudly that Mentorn was forced to dub it over with cheers. All in all, a very unfortunate experience Storm 2, it's quite clear that Mentorn harboured personal hatred towards the robot. I can't help but wonder what would've happened if BBC had held onto Robot Wars until the end, maybe it would've been different. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:23, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Come to think about it, that would explain what happened in the WC final against Supernova...Refbot re-righted Supernova, and Shunt unfairly pinned Storm 2 against the arena wall. Unfortunately for the producers, the judges were onto it this time. CBFan 15:08, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I think producer interference was the cause of why the gauntlet and trial were removed, for example Series 2 was a big interference, Piece de Resistance was lifted over the wall by Sir killalot. Another big one was on the sumo ring, if you watch carefully, the house robot would sometimes push a robot off with relative ease and then do the same to another robot but leave it hang on the edge while the house robot reverses, stops and then slowly edged the robot off. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:51, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :That does sound right, as in the Tug of War, notably, Wheelosaurus was toyed with, whilst others were pulled straight off, and if it had been even, there is no way that Wheelosaurus would have survived if the House Robot had yanked straight away. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure about this one but, Wild Thing vs Prizephita Mach 2, because I seem to remember Prizephita dominating the battle? Llamaman201 (talk) 11:38, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I disagree, as I believe that Wild Thing did in fact do enough to win. Maybe I should watch it again. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:45, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not really sure I was just watching the series 5 recap and saw that prizephita was looking better and then Craig asked them if they felt cheated by the judges. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::You should probably watch the full battle then. I was under the same impression myself based on the Series 5 recap, but the full battle is different. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Trouble & Strife took severe damage late on from Matilda in that same heat. ManUCrazy 22:01, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ming 3 vs. Terrorhurtz, does this need an explanation? And the infamous hypocracy in Series 6 where Sir Chromalot were unable to self right for around 25-30 seconds to the end of the round and were put through and yet in the very next heat, 259 broke down just before the ten second timer came up and were ruled out. I mean they can't honestly say BOTH those decisions were fair either a robot immobilised on the cease is out or it isn't, either 259 should have gone through OR Sir Chromalot should have gone out. CaptainAlex(talk) 22:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's definitely true. They didn't want to drop out Wild Thing, which they would have had to do if they were going to stick by their previous decision to keep in Sir Chromalot. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, having rewatched that, I think that "putting the seeded robot through" had nothing to do with anything. 259 was immobilised, no questions asked. Sir Chromalot, however, was trying to self-right, but since it was so close to the arena wall, it wouldn't have been able to. Whether or not it WOULD have self-righted, we may never know, but I'm positive that's what the judges went on. Notice in practically every other fight (notably Behemoth vs Tornado) that a robot is pushed away from the arena wall if it appears to have self-righting issues because of that wall. So, the truth is, Wild Thing would have gone through anyway. The issue is whether Sir Chromalot was being prevented from self-righting. Simple, really? CBFan (talk) 09:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Or what about the All-Stars clash in Series 7, where Bigger Brother drove onto the decending pit, then was quickly raised back out. I don't know if it REALLY actually counts, but it's still there. But the most infamous of all has to be the whole Mortis-Napalm drama. Yeah, Toon Gganondorf already mentioned it, but there's also another point to make...Mortis, on its second run, actually scored LESS points than Napalm did. The House Robots actually had to deliberately score some of the points for it. CBFan 12:49, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I also think that the House Robots left Hard alone for a while despite its obvious immobilisation in the hope that Bulldog Breed would get it out of the arena. After it failed several times, the realised that it wasnt going to happen and finished the battle. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hard was long immobilised, so that's hardly "producer interference". CBFan 08:29, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not arguing with that, my argument is that they made the House Robots stay back ''despite its obvious immobilisation in the hope that Bulldog Breed would flip it out of the arena. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I'm surprised no one's mentioned this...the Series 4 heat line-up. Heat F should have featured the 11th and 27th seeds, as correct to the order they were going in, but instead, it had the 8th and 24th seeds. Why? The answer, to me, is obvious...they wanted to see Gemini vs Chaos 2 as soon as possible. I bet if Tornado hadn't won, the semi-final line-up would have been very different. CBFan 08:33, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I hadn't thought of it like that, but it makes sense. Do you also think that Heat H, which, by consistency, should have featured Wheely Big Cheese and Centurion, had Suicidal Tendencies replacing Centurion, and Heat I, which, by consistency, should have featured Killerhurtz and Suicidal Tendencies, had Centurion instead? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:25, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe, although I don't really see what that would have achieved. It might have changed the line-up quite significantly, though that's not really a reason. ::Having said that, in the Northern Annihilator, Suicidal Tendencies was credited as being "Seeded Number 31". That just makes things even more awkward/interesting. CBFan 12:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Perhaps also Matilda righting Steg-O-Saw-Us vs Gravedigger in Series 3, it obviously couldn't get back onto its wheels, and Gravedigger probably would have defeated Hypno-Disc in the Grand Final. --'''Helloher (talk) 14:07, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Shunt righting Chompalot in the Iron Maidens competition. I don't know why it happened, but Chompalot was nowhere near the CPZ, and it should've been left alone.RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:01, 28 August 2009 (UTC) To me, the worst example of producer interference HAS to be the whole incident with Mortis' pinball run in series 2. I actually think that it was acceptable to give Mortis a second run, because they had been immobilized by an arena spike, which Rob Knight had been told wouldnt be used. That's acceptable. But it was unnaceptable to send them through, given that they didnt actaully score more points than Napalm (As someone else pointed out, the house robots scored a lot of points for them, even though the rules say that anything scored by a house robot DOSENT COUNT). Who I really feel sorry for is the Napalm team, because they should have gone through, but were eliminated because the producers wanted the favourites through. I wonder how they broke the news to the girls, or if they felt bad about rducing them to tears. Let's just be thankful Panic Attack knocked Mortis out in the next round. Drop Zone mk2 10:15, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :I think Rob Knight and his team deliberately refused to compete 100% in their battle against Panic Attack, because they thought they didn't deserve to go through. CBFan 10:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I'm surprised not to have seen this one but in the All-Stars Eliminator of Extreme 1, Firestorm vs Panic Attack, the house robots pinned Panic Attack against the wall after Firestorm had flipped it, instead of knocking it back like normal. Master of Mayhem 04:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Why would they have? Firestorm immobilised Panic Attack. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Correct me if I'm wrong (which, come to think of it, is the most likely outcome) it was the Refbot's job to free a stuck robot...No, you've got me thinking about it - that's only if it was accidental. I still think the house robots didn't let it fall so it could self-right but that's hardly 'producer interference'.Master of Mayhem 01:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I think Chris Renoylds has made mistakes like in Tornado Bigger Brother, and Drillzilla's ties in the second world championship.--Deadbotuliza 16:48, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Tornado, Bigger Brother and Drillzilla were NEVER in a tie. The only robots to have been involved in a tie are, quite obviously, Tentomushi and the middleweight A-Kill, the original Mammoth and Anarachnid, and Fluffy and Das Gepack. Those were the ONLY robots that tied. CBFan (talk) 18:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why is that? ManUCrazy 16:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good lord. I know this is a forum where anyone can say what they please, but that is downright RIDICULOUS. I've read your comments on Youtube, and the "conspiracy" theories you sent to Ask Aaron (He doesn't think they were very intelligent). Do you seriously believe everything about a match (NOT called a tie), can be determined solely based on which two house robots take part, or do you just have a personal vendetta against Logic? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry thats just the way I am. Sir Killalot and Bash were overused, and delivered a negative atmosphere. Please don't get mad at me.--Deadbotuliza 19:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That has nothing to do with producer interference. And sign your name properly, please. CBFan (talk) 19:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I think Drillzilla's win over Firstorm was interference not because of the house robots, but to Deny Firestorm sucsess in a major tournament. Killalot wasn't even involved in the Revolutionist's tie with Sobek (Bash and Shunt), which I thought was rigged as well.--Deadbotuliza 19:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::WHAT TIE!? I've already told you the three ties! Sobek BEAT The Revolutionist! How is THAT a tie? CBFan (talk) 20:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) How about the final of Nickelodeon Robot Wars? Probophobia lost its drive motors and were using its arms as a walker to move around and yet Refbot still counted her out. Then in the fight against Tut Tut, she used the arms to walk again and that time, she wasn't counted out. Headbanger14 :Why the reference to Propophobia as "she"? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Because it was driven by Geena Banks. - Headbanger14 OK, having just watched the battle in-depth, I believe that Bodyhammer was worshipped by the producers just as much as Storm 2 were bashed. Not only was its Trial changed to make it look better, it was deliberately put against the weakest of the three opponents in the Heat Semi-Final in order to avoid meeting REALI-T, and when it had to fight REALI-T, it was released from being immobilised by Shunt, and then REALI-T was immobilised by Bash! Unfair, much? 'TG (t ''' 09:31, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :That does make sense. Even when I watched that fight for the first time (on a video tape four years ago) I thought that was a bit unfair. I note that Jonathan Pearce hardly ever says 'Oh, they shouldn't have done that' when some robots are unfairly attacked. Like, in the First World Championship final, when Dead Metal and Matilda intervene, all he says is 'Matilda's in on the action', and 'they get a nudge, they're off'. He completely ignores the fact that they intervened unfairly. If I can think of any more, I'll list it here. Hogwild94 16:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Matilda intervened because Behemoth was pinning Razer down, whilst Dead Metal intervened because Razer was stuck on an arena hazard. '''Neither of these constitute an immobilization by the rules. CrashBash (talk) 12:20, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Then Jonathan basically kissed the floor before it in the Grand Final. Even when Roadblock was kicking @$$, Jonathan paused to talk about how "good" Bodyhammer's team was and how they were better engineers. Just shut up and face the fact that Bodyhammer isn't that great. TG (t ' 13:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::That was the ''only good thing he said about it, and it was a factual statement. Nothing to do with kissing Bodyhammer's backside. Throughout the entire battle, he praised Roadblock. CrashBash (talk) 12:20, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :1) It shoudn't be called Bodyhammer in series 2 because it had no hammer. And 2) JP was busy kissing Bodyhammers rear panel whilst Roadblock purged the arena of Recyclopse and Robot The Bruce. Weren't his eyes on the screen? Heh,kicking @$$. Good one. '''RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 12:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Just watched Series 6 Heat A. It was pretty obvious that WASP and Brutus were set up to take the fall for Razer, but I just realised that Sergeant Bash deliberately left his CPZ, stuck his huge frame behind Raging Reality, and gave Razer a clean shot at its tires. Raging Reality, much to its credit, fought tooth an nail to heave the Sergeant out of the way, but the House robot would not budge until Razer had gotten hold of its foe's wheel. Come on now. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:35, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, guys, I've just realised something. I know there's continual complaints about how the House Robots freed Razer when it was stuck on the flame pit...but having looked through Series 3, there are several incidents of that happening (Abaddon and Death Warmed Up were both nudged off the flame pit by the house robots when they got stuck, from what I can remember). That, to me, seems to suggest that a robot cannot be considered immobilised if it is stuck on said arena hazard...and lets be honest, this did follow through for when a robot got caught on the grinders, the arena wall and even the arena floor. They're just doing their job. So how come nobody complains about Abaddon, Death Warmed Up and all of the others, yet goes all psycho when Razer gets the same treatment? Is it just because it IS Razer, who's battle is "always so obviously fixed"? As for the pinning thing....well, that says it all. The rules say a robot cannot win by holding a robot down. So Matilda and Dead Metal's actions ''were fair, in my opinion. CrashBash 07:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) The distribution of seeds in Series 5. Why didn't they use a "gap of 12" format? I feel drawing the top seed against the bottom seed, the seond top seed against the second bottom seed, etc, was a way of making sure the top seeds got through easier Drop Zone mk2 09:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry if this has been mentioned before but I watched the Extreme 1 House Robot Rebellion the other day. To me it seemed if that was set-up. Firsly Bash drove out straight towards Thermidor, almost as if it was to assist Thermidor in flipping him, as normally he would move across the arena away from the competitors. Also, when Bash is flipped for the first time Johnathan says "Thermidor gets the first flip in on Bash...", almost as if he knew that they were going to flip Bash, (unless it was accidental and he didn't mean to say that?). Finally when he says "...everyone's attacking the house robots, no one's having a go at each other..." the way he says it he doesnt sound truthful almost as if it was scripted. Hmm. Prodworthy 20:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :You can't use JP's commentary as a metric; he's clearly not commentating live or watching the fight for the first time. (as shown in the Second WC) '''RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:25, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Good point. Prodworthy 16:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :When Gravity flipped over 13 Black in the heat semi finals in series 7? Sir Killalot self righted 13 Black. Maybe the producers wanted 13 Black to win? Just a thought Ben Purse 00:36, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::But it didn't. It left 13 Black on its back. CrashBash 18:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :What about Ajjay vs Stinger when Sir Killalot dumped Stinger out of the arena? Luckily time ran out before it happened but still. Another unfair moment was when Sir Killalot pitted Forklift's Revenge in its battle against Suicidal Tendencies. Tendencies was dominating the battle and pushed Forklift's Revenge into a CPZ and Sir Killalot attacked it. Seems ok. What was unacceptable however was when Killalot refused to let go of Forklift and decided to pit it! Forklift wasn't immobilized and Killalot should of let go of it. --SpaceManiac888 (talk) 10:47, February 20, 2014 (UTC)